The Elite Justice Scouts
by sailormoonfan01
Summary: A fan made story about a group of girls who are controlled by a society that took away their freedom, and rampage through Manhattan. The girls are tired of being controlled, so they decide to make a team called the Elite Justice Scouts, or the EJS. Along the way, they make enemies, friendships, and loved ones that last forever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Bri

I walked the streets of the suburbs of Manhattan, as I see my new school, Jane Bridges Middle School. I was nervous, because I'm a newbie to the city. After all, I lived on the countryside of New York. As I walked in, kids rush through everyone, getting to class. I noticed I was going to be late, so I sprinted like a cheetah to my locker and grabbed my things for my 1st period class, English. I look over the map of my school, figuring out where Room 18 is. The tardy bell rings, leaving me running to class. As I open the door to my class, the kids stare at my Bruno Mars t-shirt with shorts, and look at my brunette hair with light pink highlights." You're late, Ms. Koas. Since you're new, go sit next to Ms. Ealiane,"says the teacher. She points to the blue haired girl, with cute pigtails, as she marks me tardy. I sit down, as she blabs about our assignments, which bore me so much.

At the end of the day, as I get my things and walk home, I see the girl I sat with in 1st period going into the bathroom, tears streaming down her cheeks. I follow her, and she's me, startled." Oh, its you, Ms. Koas. If you ask, I'm fine," sighs the girl, crying softly." What's wrong? I won't tell anyone, I promise." As she opens her mouth to say something, a huge explosion comes from the 8th grade hallway." Wait hold that thought," I exclaimed. I raced out of the bathroom, sewing a giant, red flaming Cyclops, clutching to a girl with orange hair with red highlights. Damn, it's the N.L, again, I thought. I have no choice but to transform near the office. I raced to the main office, and quietly say," Justice Power Make Up!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sam

As the new girl raced after the explosion, I worried if my friend got hurt. So I went after her, and I found myself with a giant, red, flaming Cyclops monster, holding a girl. I look closely to her face, and its my friend Jasmine!" Let go of me, you freak," she screams." No, until you give me your power!" He was trying to burn her to death. I wanted to help, but all of a sudden, a voice appers and says," Don't you lay a finger on her!" The Cyclops get startled, and yells," Who are you?!""I'm none other than a hero in a sailor suit. Guardian of Justice, I am Sailor Justice. In the name of EJS, I shall punish you, yells Sailor Justice." Not you, again. I thought we killed you in that accident. Whatever, I'll kill you again." I'm startled. I mean, hwo many tiomes do you see a hero in a Sailor suit. She grabs her scepter, and waves it around." Justice Target Launch," she yells. The blaze from the scepter bursts against the monsters, and truns into dust. Jas looks so startled, and I raced after her." Jas, you alright?""Well of course I am. Thanks-""Hey where did she go? I wonder where she left.

The next day, everyone was talking about it, even the new 6th graders were talking too." Wow, that explosion must of spread some gossip, I said to the new girl."" Yeah, anyway, I didn't get your name yesterday."" Oh, its Samantha, but you can call me, Sam."" Oh hi Sam, I'm Briana, but you can call me Bri." And from that moment on, we began best friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Jas

After what happen with the Cyclops freak and that pretty sailor girl, I thought over my life. That was the time after all that being a tomboy, and still gonna be, I pretty much felt like God put me in a special society to help the world. I didn't know where she went, but I know I'll see her really soon.

The next day, everyone was talking about it, and all the boys came to me, asking if I was okay. And every reply was," Well, if your in trouble, call me," they would say. So my best friend, Sam, introduced me to Briana, or Bri, who was new to the school." Since now that we're best friends, I thought we could hang out at my place today," she exclaimed. I couldn't say no, after all I just met her. "I'll see you there," I said, as I was heading home.

I kept thinking about Sailor Justice and I wonder if I could be like her be like her. Maybe I could ask Bri if I should.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming," said Bri, as I come to her gorgeous house." Wow your house is-"" Oh everyone says that. C'mon!" She runs into the livng room, which s filled with books, movies and video game!" Okay, can I tell you guys something?"" Sure," Sam and I said. I'm...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Bri

"I'm... Sailor Justice", I stammered. I knew I shouldn't tell my secret identity. But as my trainer said back at my old home, only tell your true friends. Sam and Jas stare at my for 5 minutes, startled." So you saved me the other day?" I nod, scared." I better owe you a favor then. Can I become a scout too?":" Me too!" They get excited, and I screamed," I'M SORRY BUT NO!" They get that shocked feeling in me." You guys don't understand the story I was in!""C'mon Bri, tell us," begged Jas. They started looking at me like cute puppy, and I finally said," Ok but come upstairs with me." I started running to my small room, as they follow me

"Ok, here it goes." My mouth starts moving as I speak." When I was 11, so last year, when I was playing volleyball, and it was a beautiful day outside, when suddenly, dark clouds and black airships come towards my house, as loud sirens screamed. I ran inside telling my aunt, and she grabbed my things, and we left the house. As we drove, more aircrafts came, shooting us as the target, yelling,"Surrender the power, or we'll keep shooting, for the N.L!' They kept shooting, and it made us hit a pole, leaving my aunt dead, and my critically injured. I pretend that I was dead as they came over to m. they left and soon, the ambulance came and took me away to the hospital, leaving me with in the E.R for about an hour. The doc told me info about the N.L, which is a society, filled with cruel and evil, and they can control the will of any family in the US, their secret base in NYC, which is where I moved, and h gave me the brooch for Sailor Justice and the others, which are Sailor Aqua, Sailor Burn , Sailor Thunder, Sailor Heart, Sailor Light, Sailor Nature, Sailor Sky, and Sailor Ground. If I achieve all of them, it can stop the N.L" Sam and Jas look at me, in realization." That both happen to us. We didn't know they live here. We got to help!" I smile at them, and said," Take these." I gave Sam the brooch to Aqua, and Burn to Jas." I know I can trust you to become my alies. I have Sailor Thunder, which is Emily Trinti. When something bad happens, say your transformation, like Sam yours would be Aqua Elite Power Make Up! Same with u Jas. I know we can have a great team." I smile and hug my best friends. can do this rite?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Chloe

"Let go of me," I yelled at the 2 jocks that were bullying me. The boys grabbed my throat, almost hard for me to breathe." Hah, hope you die in hell," said the tall one. I try to break free but it was no use. I knew I was going to die, until a strike of an arrow came across from the hall, almost hitting the boys. I see the boy, who shot the arrow, run up to the bullies, grabbing their arm, as they try to hurt him." Your not worth my time. Next time, if you hit her, I won't miss, and that's a promise," he said, confident as a lion. The boys get scared, and run like little boys. I get up, as the boy's hand reaches out for me." Are you okay, miss," he asked me. I shake as God gave me a blessing. I can't believe." Um, I'm ok." I quickly ran to my locker, and as I look back, I see his smile fade into a worry.

After that, he asked me everyday. I told I was fine, but as times went by, I felt he was my personal butler. Then one day, he asked me the question that would change my life." Hey, I wanted to ask you something. Why were they bullying you," he asked. My heart raced. No one asked me that." Uh, it's private, and if you want to know, can I come to your house this weekend?"" Yeah, sure," he replied. I was kind of nervous to tell him my secret. But, the question I need to ask, if I should trust him?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Mark

As I walked down the empty hallway, going to archery practice, I see a really cute girl being bullied by these two bullies. Lucky for me, I've been in archery for 6 years, so you can say I'm a master at this. I grabbed the tip of the arrow from my quiver, aiming, and shooting between the boys. I quickly grab them by the arm and throw them against the wall. About to punch them, I said," Your not worth my time. Next time you beat her up, I won't miss, and I promise you that." They run like little lost puppies, as I reach for the girl's hand. She was beautiful, along with her pink hair." Are you okay, miss," I asked." Um, I'm okay," she says. I help her up, and she starts running to her locker, as my smile fades into worry. After the incident, I came up to her, everyday, asking if she was okay, and every reply was the same. Until one day. I run up to her and asked," Why are you bullied?" She stops dead cold, and replies," Oh, um, it's kind of private. If you want to know so badly, I can come to your house this weekend, if your not busy, and tell you." I reply with an exciting "Yes"., not not really showing it. I still wonder if she trusts me.

That Saturday, as I'm sitting alone in my big house, I hear a knock at my door. I knew it was the cute girl, so I get my dashing tuxedo and tie on. I answer the door and she was standing there, quiet." Right on time, I see"."By the way, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Chloe, what's yours?"" Oh, my name is mar-" I stop when I see this enormous bruise on her arm. I didn't that there last time." Uh, Chloe, what happen to your arm?" She doesn't answer, and I start getting worried for her. I kept wondering if she gets beat up at home, or even has a younger sibling that does get beat up, too. I let her inside and into the kitchen." Would you let something to eat or drink?"" Yeah, I guess," she says with sadness in her voice. Just a PB and J with some water please." I make the sandwich, as I hear her crying softly, as she tries not to cry, but she's about to." So, Chloe, why do you get bullied," I ask with sadness in my voice. She has tears rushing down her face as she hugs me." Chloe are you okay?" She keeps crying and hugs me tighter, and finally she tells me the answer I've been waiting for, and I wondered about since we first met...

(Credit to my awesome boyfriend ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Chloe

"Okay, I'll tell you," I said as I cried my eyes. I can see his eyes full of wonder, after we first met. I opened my mouth, as my tragic back-story comes back to life.

"My aunt said I have the curse on my family's name, after my great-great grandpa once said every 20 years the family curse will come. And it came to me. When I was 5, my parents got divorce, and I stayed with my mom, leaving me crying my eyes out. Then, after my step-father married my mom, I ended up in a car accident in San Diego, leaving me and my baby sister alive, when we had fears without our guardian's side, leaving us moving to Manhattan with my aunt and uncle; they were terrible people. So they beat me and my little sister, Bailey, who was 2 at that time. I had severe injuries that require surgery, but no doctor accepted kindness; they wanted the money. So I wore long clothing so nobody noticed my bruises and scars. I only told one person at that time, which was Michelle Janes, but then she became a snotup popular girl, making everyone think I'm a attention whore. Now everyone, but my friends, Bri, Sam, Jas, and Emily, hate me. Boys beat me up, girls throw things and call me names, and I couldn't take it. But one day, a boy wanted to be funny and picked me up, threw me to the ground, and broke many bones, including my left leg, right arm, and both rib cages. I was in the E.R for about 2 hours, leaving me in the hospital, for a month, with no get well cards. I thought about the people who made me in the accident, which I heard it was an evil society that almost took me and my sister's live away. Now I'm still recovering on my own, but it hasn't been working, that everyone beats me up. And that's my story." I finished with more tears in my eyes.

Just then, my phone rings loudly, with a picture, saying it's Bri. I answer and say," Hello?"" Hurry and transform! We got another N.L monster on our hands and we need backup," yells Bri in her worried voice." I'll be there." I hang up and ran to the door." Chloe wait," yelled Mark in the background but all I can think of is to help the people from them, the N.L.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Bri

The monster glared at us, as we arrived. Chloe was coming quick, because she must of done chores or whatever, but I can trust her that she can come." We'll stop you, N.L! I'm Sailor Justice, and we, The EJS, will punish you." He just glared and spitted out fire as it was a fierce dragon. It hit Sam, leaving a bad burn. I was so angry, I could just get him really good." Sailor Thunder, Sailor Burn, you guys try to figure out his weakness, and I'll help out Aqua," I yelled like a sergeant. They both nod, and start running towards. I can hear them start saying," Thunder Smash," or," Flame Charge Power," and their grunts as it never works." Don't worry, Aqua. I'm gonna find help!"" N-no, Justice. I'll be fine."" Hey, is anybody hurt," yelled a lady with a lab coat and with brown with blue highlights. I look at her, shocked. I can't trust her, or she'll blow our cover." No, its fine."" Let me help. I promise no secret will be blown," she says, confidently. Without me saying yes, she picks up Sam, about to become unconscious, and starts running to a private hospital. I worry as she'll know who we really are.

"Elite Heart Power Make-Up," says Chloe as I see her coming." Sailor Heart!" I was so glad she was alright." No need, Justice." She runs to the monster, and screams," Heart Trust Smash!" The blaze from her scepter came towards the monster, and it doesn't work! God, that's one stubborn monster. We do everything and nothing works!

Suddenly, as my last attack hits, a flying, flaming arrow strikes the monster, and immediately kills the monster and disappears. We all look shocked, and we couldn't find the person who threw the arrow. But we were worried for Sam, so we all transform back to ourselves, and raced to the dark hospital. We hope it's not too late.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Sam

"Ah, are awake," says a voice with softness. She reminds me of my mother, who died because of the N.L. I try to move, but the stiffness becomes stubborn and won't let me move." Why can't I move?"" Oh, sorry," says the lady. She's pretty. wither glossy brown with blue highlight hair. She takes out the shot that was on me for, how long? I don't know." So, what's your name, miss?"" I-I'm Sam, Sam Ealiane," I said with curiosity." It's okay, Ms. Ealiane. I treated the burns and operated on you. And your secret is safe." I gasped. My identity was blowned after what happened. I hope Bri doesn't kill me." Wait, m-my identity?!"" Relax, I'll keep it safe. My names Kristy, Dr. Gale to be exact." Kristy smiled as she took my blood pressure and listen to my pounding heart." Are you a real doctor?"" No, I'm only 15, but I'm an assistant at the local Vet hospital. I know a little bit in first aid and stuff like that." She smiled widely and looks at my charts. I can't believe she's that young. maybe we can recruit her to the EJS and maybe become a scout." By the way, your going to stay overnight, and there's nobody here so don't worry."

As the night went by and morning came, I kept thinking about what happen with that monster and Kristy. She looks and seems nice.

The next morning, Kristy was there when I woke up. Breakfast given, and she told me I should. It was really good, just having eggs and bacon. Just then, the girls came into my room, and Kristy said," Hi girls. Sam's awake so you can talk to her." Emily, Jas, and Chloe surrounded me like a bunch of fans to get an autograph." Are you okay," was all they asked me, but I can see Bri and Kristy talking. Talking about a being a member of the EJS, and telling the story of the N.L. I smile in delight, as she said," Yes"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Chloe

I was so glad that Sam was safe after the night the monster hurt her.

It was getting late, after all, I did had to go to the job that Aunt Petunia gave me at the diner down the road. I realized that it was 10pm, and I promised her that I would be back by 9, so I dashed into the wild city, and into Urban Dr. I knocked the door hard, and was opened by my angered aunt, with 2 suitcases, and beside her, stood my 8-year old sis, Bailey, blood dripping down her face. I stood there, aghast." Aunt Petunia, what did you do," I said scared." That's what she gets for you not making promises. You being late from that one hell of a job I gave you. Besides, you not longer belong her." Her voice with angered shattered my heart. She did that just of a mistake. And what does she mean I don't belong here. " You no longer are here in this household. Now you can be stupid orphan beggars," she said, laughing of enjoyment. "NO! You can't make me," I screamed. "Yes I can." She then takes a metal baseball bat, and has it over her head." NOOO," screams Bailey as the bat comes swings down her head. It cracks her head open, having blood spill more." You, coward! WHy, just why?!" I start running off into the darkness, as I hear the cruel lady laugh like the Joker.

I was now in Jacksonville Street, my sis bleeding to death." J-ust l-l-eave me here, to die," stammered my sis." I'm not leaving you here." I was about to cry until a shadow appear." Chloe? What are you doing here?" I let out a gasp, as it stepped forward.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Marlk

I was walking down the street when I saw Chloe with her sister all bloody.  
"Chloe?" I called out as Chloe came closer. "What happened?!" I looked at  
bailey and kneeled by her as she coughed up blood. Chloe was to shocked to say  
anything and bailey was about to die. "Chloe i have to take her home so I can  
save her."" You know how-""We don't have time!" Chloe nods as I picked up bailey and ran home as fast as my legs could go.

I finally arrived at my house, and kept on running in. I put bails on a table and started operating on her. After hours I finished her up, and she had a few stitches, but nothing else damaged. "Mom was right.  
Health class does save lives."

I ran back to Chloe, still knelt down on the ground. As she saw me coming, she hugged me hard and she looked at me." My aunt did this, and she kicked us out. We have no where to go, so can we stay with you?" Her beautiful eyes looked into mine. I couldn't let her become a lost orphan along with her sis. "Um, yeah sure." She hugged me harder and cried tears of joy.  
"Shhhh don't cry. I'm here for you." I patted her back trying to comfort her. Her tears rolled down her. I can feel the affection in her. I kissed her on the lips, and she stopped crying, and started blushing.

That was the  
day my life turned around forever...

(Credit to my bf who kinda wrote the whole thing. xD)


End file.
